


Mudanza

by PokeStand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mudanza, cotidiano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: Matsukawa le pregunta a Iwaizumi por qué se mudó con Oikawa. Él tampoco está muy seguro.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	Mudanza

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy thing que hice hace un tiempo y me olvidé de publicar.

Fue Matsukawa el que se lo hizo notar. “No había necesidad” comentó, casual, como si ese comentario no le diera vuelta todo.

—¿Cómo que no?

Su amigo estaba sentado sobre el sillón sin almohadones con una caja embalada entre las piernas. Iwaizumi sostenía otra en la mano y la dejó en el suelo, junto a las otras. Ahora que habían bajado todo del auto tenían que esperar a que llegara Oikawa y Hanamaki con el resto de las cosas.

—No necesitan vivir juntos para seguir siendo amigos. Van a estar lejos, pero hay Skype, Discord, Instagram, llamadas, mensajitos, fines de semana largos, vacaciones de más de un mes... ¿A qué le tienen miedo?

Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros y fue al baño. Allí se lavó la cara y se encontró con el ceño fruncido que le daba su imagen. ¿A qué le tenía miedo? A nada. Viviría con Oikawa por inercia, porque siempre estuvieron juntos y se sentía natural seguir estándolo. Tenían casi dos horas a la universidad que había escogido cada uno, pero buscaron un departamento que estuviera en el medio.

Matsukawa estaba a dos cuadras de su universidad. Primero pensó que no lo entendería, pero ahora encerrado en el baño, se preguntó a qué le tenía miedo. Por qué había hecho su vida tan complicada con Oikawa, por Oikawa, quien ni siquiera sería un buen _roommate_. Era desordenado, invadía siempre su espacio y era innecesariamente ruidoso. Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptó?

Porque si se alejaban lo suficiente como para perder un mínimo pedacito de su amistad, Iwaizumi no sabría cómo reaccionar. ¿A eso le tenía miedo? Era una etapa nueva. No. Le tenía miedo a que el otro comenzara una etapa nueva y lo dejara atrás. Toda su vida estuvieron juntos y por más que se quejara, no sabría qué hacer sin él pululando a su alrededor. ¿En serio era un miedo eso?

Pero era tan simple como lo pensó antes: se sentía natural. Casi como escrito, como guionado, como el destino. Oikawa y él, él y Oikawa. Como si haberse hecho amigos en la plaza hace casi veinte años no hubiera sido casualidad. Eran árbol y enredadera: uno creciendo firme y marcando el camino hacia arriba al otro, mientras que el guiado protege del sol y los bichos para que crezca fuerte y sano. Quién era quién, eso estaba en discusión constante.

Somos un árbol y una enredadera, le hubiera dicho a Matsukawa, pero probablemente no lo hubiera entendido e Iwaizumi no lo hubiera sabido explicar.

La noche oscureció el departamento que un solo velador reflejaba las cajas sin abrir y los muebles sin acomodar. Oikawa admiraba la ciudad en el balcón e Iwaizumi observó su figura como una sombra durante un momento. Titubeó, pero al final preguntó:

―Somos como un árbol y una enredadera, ¿Verdad?

Iwaizumi miró la cerveza en su mano y recogió los pies del largo del sillón para sentirse un poco más cerca de sí mismo. Se sintió un estúpido. ¿Por qué se había mudado con Oikawa? Ya podía visualizar los calzoncillos colgados por todo el baño como lo hacía en su propia casa, los platos sin lavar luego de un atacazo artístico de budín a las tres de la mañana o una silla desaparecida únicamente para ser el sostén provisorio de un sinfín de prendas sucias.

Oikawa se giró y pudo ver un bosquejo de sus pestañeos confundidos antes de que sus labios se movieran.

―Obvio.

Matsukawa no lo hubiera entendido, pero se mudó con alguien que sí. Que impregnaba la casa de su presencia reconfortante por todos lados, que le guardaba un budín para el desayuno y lavaba la ropa cuando tocaba sin importarle de quién fueran las prendas.

Oyó la ventana del balcón cerrarse y a la sombra meterse en el halo de luz que proyectaba la solitaria lámpara sobre la mesa. Oikawa se sentó a su lado y tiró la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Probablemente le estaba pidiendo mimos, así que hizo caso omiso y se terminó su cerveza.

―¿Crees que fue buena idea mudarse tan lejos de la universidad? ―divagó Iwaizumi.

¿Crees que es un poco tarde para hacer esa clase de preguntas? Se respondió solito.

Oikawa acomodó la cabeza en su regazo, mirándolo desde abajo con todo el cabello esparcido como un desprolijo sol. Volvió a pestañear en confusión antes rebatir.

―¿Tú crees que fue buena idea mudarse tan lejos de la universidad?

―No...

Como idea puntual, no era buena. Pero supo que Oikawa no se refería a eso. La pregunta implícita de si se estaba arrepintiendo de mudarse con él estaba en el aire e Iwaizumi la cazó enseguida. Dejó la lata en el suelo y esta se cayó, rompiendo el silencio del ambiente.

―Pero supongo que fue una buena idea mudarme contigo.

―Por supuesto. Fue una promesa, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Iwaizumi lo observó; ahora era él el confundido. Oikawa hizo un puchero, ofendido de que no lo recordara. Desvió sus ojos color chocolate hacia la lámpara, descansando los brazos sobre el estómago.

―Una vez que fuimos de campamento. Teníamos catorce o quince, no me acuerdo bien ―le contó e Iwaizumi comenzó a visualizar a qué se refería―. Dijimos que nunca nos separaríamos, que luego de graduarnos iríamos a la misma universidad, y si no, viviríamos juntos.

―Y aunque nos casáramos seríamos vecinos. Lo recuerdo.

―Bueno, sé que suena tonto y exagerado ahora... ―se excusó, jugando con sus propios dedos y evitando adrede su mirada.

―Sabes ―confesó Iwaizumi, echando un breve vistazo a la ciudad antes de regresar inevitablemente al rostro de su mejor amigo―, probablemente terminemos viviendo juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

La sonrisa apareció en los labios de Oikawa como si no pudiera evitarlo. Todavía rehuía su mirada, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo. De hecho, Iwaizumi era consciente ahora que esto que tenían no era solamente una extraña codependencia con sentimientos platónicos dudosos, sino que había más negación que duda y ahora que vivirían juntos, poco de eso se podría esquivar.

No obstante, disfrutaba de los pequeños avances como estos. De fingir que tal vez había tomado demás cuando no era así, simplemente para consentir un rato a Oikawa y pasar sus dedos por el cabello marrón brillante y suave, para permitirse consentirse a sí mismo también para dejar de pensar en ello, para darse el gusto de la intimidad, del contacto y del cariño.

Para que los dos tuvieran ese pequeño momento que iría repitiéndose, poquito a poco, en la convivencia. Hasta que se hiciera costumbre y alguno se animara a hacer o a decir lo que siempre estuvo allí.

Quién sabe. Eran situaciones que podrían darse luego de vivir con Oikawa los próximos años.

Y que, probablemente, ocurrirían.


End file.
